1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and also to consumables which are consumed while a printer performs printing.
2. Description of the Background
A printer consumes various consumables during printing operation. In receipt printers incorporated into POS (Point of Sale) terminals, a typical consumable is receipt paper. In label printers, a typical consumable is label paper. In thermal printers, a typical consumable is heat-sensitive paper. In thermal transfer printers, recording paper and ink ribbon are typical consumables.
Different consumables have different physical properties. Therefore, the printing conditions of the printer must be adjusted depending on the properties of the consumable to be used. For example, in a thermal printer, the electrical energy supplied to the thermal head must be adjusted depending on the properties of the heat-sensitive paper to be used. Another example is a thermal transfer printer that adjusts the printing speed depending on the combination of recording paper and ink ribbon to be used.
However, adjusting the various printing conditions depending on the properties of various consumables is a troublesome task. Conventional printers require that printing conditions be adjusted according to the consumables to be used and therefore have the problem that these troublesome adjustments of the printing conditions are required.